Hidden Soldier
by BlackAngelBlood
Summary: She ran from what was to happen and in the process became something more something stronger. But unfortunately you can only run from the past for so long.
1. A New Life

Misawo: Hey everybody, I know some of you are probably wondering why I am writing two different stories at the same time. Well basically I am trying to show everyone how easily you can change someone into someone entirely different. I hope you all enjoy 'Hidden Soldier' and 'Shattered Heart'. If any of you have questions feel free to message me anytime. Ja Mata

-A New Life-

He couldn't help me. The moment I asked for help and looked into his eyes I realized that he couldn't help me with what was about to happen. I was going to flip and he could do nothing to help me, so I did the only thing I could think of…I ran.

-8 Years Later-

"Why me? Couldn't they have picked someone else to do this stupid assignment?"

"Because Captain you are the best there is and no one can do the job as good as you can. Plus the Col. thinks that you can get them into shape."

"Shut up Kim and I told you to call me by my name. Why would Col. Howard send me on this stupid assignment when he knows that I am finally retiring from the military?"

"Aw come on Sophia think of this assignment as your final mission and duty to your country." Kim smiled smugly at the annoyed look on her commander's face.

"Right, sure. Babysitting a bunch of new screwed up recruits who can't even figure out what a dumb compass is, yeah duty to my country all right." Sophia sneered as she pushed herself out of the bed and walked over to her dresser. Snickering at Sophia's expression Kim shook her head and walked over to the closet.

"Just think about this as soon as this mission is over you are finally able to reap the benefits from being a retired Military officer at the young vibrant age of 24. Now you have time to find a perspective guy, marry him and pop out little Sophia's left and right." Joked Kim as she began to gather Sophia's outfits and place them on the bed, "But seriously it's time for you to kick back and enjoy life. You're going to get some very nice fat retirement checks and with all the money you have been saving up over the years you can buy your own place and pay it off completely, that includes whatever else you decide to buy." Kim huffed as she began to shove the folded outfits into the giant footlocker by the bed. Watching as Kim struggled with her clothes Sophia shook her head softly and walked over to help her.

"That may be true but I was hoping to have been far, far away by now." Sighing in defeat Sophia grabbed the last set of outfits from the bed and neatly tucked them into the last spot available in her footlocker, smiling a slight smile as Kim sat on top of the footlocker and giving a triumphant squeal of happiness as she was able to lock it. "By the way do you know where exactly I am going to be going to train the rookies?"

"Yep some place called Wolf Lake."

THUNK

"SOPHIA?!"


	2. The Mission

"I'm okay I just tripped over my boots…did you say Wolf Lake?" Sophia questioned as she pushed herself off the floor and grabbed her boots moving them on top of the foot locker.

"Yep, it's out in the middle of no where and the Col. thinks that it would be perfect for the rookies to get some survival experience of being in the woods without any modern technology." Nodding her head in acknowledgement Sophia looked around her small room scanning for anything that she might have forgotten to pack up.

"He's right about that…well I guess that's everything."

"I never did figure out why you had so little personal items, but thinking about it now I think I can understand." Kim stated as she glanced around the tiny apartment that Sophia had owned and lived in for more then eight years, "Its better to have as little as possible being in the military, especially if that person is someone who is constantly gone and never at home." Smiling Sophia walked over to Kim and sat down beside her, gazing around her small home. There were so many memories here, good ones and bad ones. She could remember the day she first moved in and truly started to begin her new life away from the place that once caused her so much pain and heartache.

"It was never truly home Kim, it was a place to escape and get away to." Sophia softly whispered. Cocking her head to the side Kim looked at Sophia questioningly, "I have yet to find my true home Kim, it's out there somewhere but this place is not it."

- 4 hours later -

If there was one thing I hated the most it would have to be flying in a helicopter for three hours especially in an Apache, but then again it is the fastest way to get to a certain destination. Sighing softly I walked over to Amy who was observing the rookies, looking at the rookies I knew that this was going to be a challenge, but I loved challenges and by the end of this training/mission exercise they'll be the best of the best, I'll make sure of it.

"All right you ingrates I'm Sgt. McNeil and this is Captain Keller. I'll be giving you a list of supplies you will need and making sure your packs are squared the fuck away. Captain Keller will be the one who will be training you for the next seven weeks on how to survive out in the woods with a minimum amount technology and nothing but all natural items." I smirked as the expressions that graced the rookies' faces after hearing Kim's announcement that we'd be living in the woods without any modern technology.

"Did you all honestly believe we'd be taking any modern technology with us? This is a survival experience maggots, this is the army and its best you remember that." I coyly remarked enjoying their horrified faces and Kim's chesire grin. "You've got thirty minutes to be packed and loaded up…MOVE IT!"

"You're so cruel Sophia." Kim snickered as she walked near me her eyes trained on the rookies as they ran around in a panic trying to get everything they needed, shrugging my shoulders I grabbed my pack and hefted it over my shoulder and motioned for Kim to follow me to the transport truck which would be taking us to our destination.

"It's not my job to be nice, it's my job to train them and get them into shape." Nodding her head in agreement Kim tosses the remaining packs into the back of the transport vehicle.

"True…well I guess this is goodbye, take care and enjoy your retirement. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kim smiled smugly as she watched the slight blush appearing on Sophia's face, smiling and shaking her head Sophia wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder.

"I'm going to miss your absurd sense of humor. You take it easy and behave yourself, I most certainly do not want another call about you making the boys table dance in only their underwear…though I do have to admit that was fucking hilarious." Chuckling in remembrance Sophia glanced at her watch and noticed that it was time to load up and head out. "Well girl it's time to load them up."

"I got it girl. LOAD UP YOU MAGGOTS, IF YOU DON'T HAVE EVERYTHING THEN TOUGH SHIT IT'S TOO LATE NOW, GET YOUR ASSES INTO THE TRANSPORT VEHICLE NOW." Watching the rookies quickly scramble into the vehicle Sophia snorted in amusement, Kim would make an excellent Drill Sgt. If she ever decided to go that route but she new that her friend wanted to do something more with her life. "There you go." Kim replied grinning wickedly at being able to scare the shit out of the rookies.

"Thanks girl. Take it easy." Sophia chuckled as she walked to the passenger side of the transport truck.

"I will." Kim answered back as she watched her friend and comrade of four years load up into the truck. Tossing her pack into the truck Sophia hoisted herself up into the truck and quickly glanced over at her friend, she knew this would probably be the last time she saw her, but it was for the best, it was always for the best.

- 3 hours later -

"Captain Keller we have about another twelve hours to go before we reach Wolf Lake why don't you try and get some shut eye." Glancing over to the Private and shook my head.

"I would love to but I have to make sure that my stuff arrives at my apartment and not in some strange area."

"That's understandable." Nodding my head I turned back to my computer and continued to send the information to the shipping company. "So tell me something Captain, why are you retiring so early into your career?" Pausing I looked up and watched the scenery as we passed by.

"When I left my hometown I had no high school education or anything so I decided that I was going to do something with my life, I decided the best way was to join the military, so I stopped at the first recruiting center I came to and signed up. I went through basic and IT before my commanding officers decided I was to smart to stay as a regular foot soldier, they sent me to get my GED and then gave me a full scholarship to attend West Point. I stayed all four years and graduated as one of the top five, from there I served my four years that was required of me and in the process I was able to climb through the ranks pretty fast, but as I was nearing the time to re-contract I decided that I wanted to travel the world, do things that I couldn't do in the army. Before, I was given this mission I was packing everything up and getting ready to enjoy my retirement and set out on my dreams, but the higher ups wanted me to do one final mission…so here I am." I answered as I went back to my computer, finalizing the papers.

"Wow." Chuckling I looked over at the Private as he sent me looks of wonderment.

"Yes, wow indeed Private."

'_It's been a long time young pup.' Glancing around I found myself staring at beautiful woman, with long black hair and stunning ice blue eyes. Cocking my head to the side I couldn't help but feel that I knew her some how. 'Oh you know my young one. I am known by your people as the Ancient One, and I have been watching over you ever since you were a mere child.'_

'_I remember you now. You started appearing in my dreams after my mother was murdered.' I replied watching as a small smile appeared on her face._

'_Yes, though I wish I had come to you under better circumstances.'_

'_Why did you come to me, for what purpose or reason? Why did you leave me when I really needed you?' I demanded wanting to know the reason why she came to me and why she stopped. _

'_When you mother was killed I could feel your pain and I knew that if I didn't come to you, your soul would wither away and I couldn't bear to know that one of my pups would perish and I did nothing to prevent it.' Looking into her eyes I could see the pain and sorrow. 'Once I knew that you no longer needed me, I left. When you were beginning the flip I thought you would be able to make it, I thought that your father would be able to help you but I was so very wrong. By the time I realized it, you had already blocked everything off and I couldn't reach you…until now._

"_What do you mean until now?"_

"_Y…"_

"Captain, Captain Keller?" Cracking my eye open I stared at the fuzzy outline of the Private, who was gently shaking me.

"Wha? What is it?"

"We've just entered Wolf Lake Captain." Sitting up in surprise I looked out the window and then turned back to the Private who placed his hand back on the steering wheel satisfied that I was now awake.

"How long have I been out for?" I questioned as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"You've been asleep for the remainder of the drive Captain…so I would say about eleven hours or so." Staring in shock I shook my head.

"Guess I was more tired then I thought." Grabbing my pack I opened it and browsed through it looking for the folder containing the mission information, finding it I pulled it out and flipped it open. "How are the rookies doing?" I asked as I continued to look at the folder, making mental notes on certain things.

"They are fine Captain we stopped about 5 hours ago at a gas station to pick up some snacks and take a pit stop. I tried waking you but you wouldn't budge." Grinning sheepishly, I looked over at the Private.

"Yeah, when I'm tired I tend not to wake for anything. Sorry about that, hopefully none of them did anything stupid."

"Nah, it's okay. Besides one of the rookies took charge and made sure that no one got out of line." Blinking in surprise I shook my head and chuckled.

"Well, at least I got one smart rookie." Closing the folder I stuffed it back into my pack and closed my pack back up making sure nothing fell out. "So it said in the folder that you are to drop us off by the Sheriff's office where I shall notify the sheriff that we shall be training out in the woods and that once the seven weeks are up you will be back here to pick the rookies up."

"Yes ma'am. Lt. Willard also wanted me to inform you that Specialist Nelson shall be driving your truck down here." Smiling wickedly I couldn't help but remember the last time I saw Nelson.

"Well, that's good to know."

- 30 Mins. Later-

"Alright you maggots unload and grab your gear. Once you are done I want two lines, you will be helping each other and making sure that you have all the items that is required." I stated as I walked away from the back of the transport truck and over to the cab wear my pack still sat. Listening to the rookies move and I took a brief scan of the town and was slightly startled at the amount of people that I knew watching us…or more specifically, me. Inwardly shuttering I grabbed my pack and walked back over to the rookies, watching as they did what I ordered. "I'll be talking to the sheriff about our stay here, I expect you all to be on your best behavior, you won't like me when I'm pissed. Is that understood?"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM." Nodding my head I squared my resolve and turned towards the sheriff's office, the shit was about to hit the fan.


	3. Unpleasent Reunions

'I can do this, I'm no longer the little girl I once was…shit I can't do this. Okay Sophia, just relax and remain calm. Remember you have faced men just as intimidating as him.

Who the hell am I kidding? Even after eight years he's still fucking intimidating as hell'

"Hello Sophia."

"Hello father." I replied calmly as I stared into my father's flashing golden eyes.

"It's been a long time."

"Not long enough obviously." I replied snidely, watching the tightening of his jaw.

"Then would you care to explain as to the reason as why you are here? And dressed in a military uniform?" Matthew Donner questioned as he stared at his daughter, noticing how much she had changed from the little girl to the woman before him.

"I'm not here by choice if that's what you are wondering, I have been ordered to lead a training mission with 25 others for a period of seven weeks. The Department choice Wolf Lake being that it is secluded and away from any major cities giving me the wide range I need in order to train the rookies. The folder on your desk has all the information that you need and if you have any questions the number for my superior is on the front page, he will answer any questions you have. I hope that during these seven weeks we shall learn to all get along?" I stated rather coldly, grinning inwardly at the various growls I received.

"I'm sure we could arrange that…how have you been Sophia?" Watching his daughter Matt could feel her discomfort of being here.

"I don't think that's really any of your business, but I am fine. I hate to end this little conversation of ours but I have a squad to get back to." Sophia answered as she nodded her head and walked back towards the doors.

"Welcome back to the pack Sophia." Pausing at the doors Sophia glanced over her shoulder and sneered at her father.

"I was never apart of the pack." Watching her whirl out of the office Matt inclined in his chair and stared at her retreating form through the windows of his office.

"She was always apart of this pack she just never realized it or acknowledge it."

"You can't really blame her for that V, after all your son and the others did torment the hell out of her when she was here." Matt responded swiveling around to stare at the slouched form of Vivian. "I think the day she fled was the best thing she could have done for herself and for this pack."

"That may be Matt, but now that she is back Lucas will be determined to keep her here in anyway possible. You should have seen him Matt, you should have seen all of them, they were sitting in the TV room laughing and joking, but as soon as we felt the slight brush of her mental link they all froze up. Then without warning they stripped their clothes and shifted." Sighing Vivian rubbed her forehead. "Before I knew what was going on they were out of the house and tracking down her scent." Patting her knee in understanding Matt turned to look out the windows and watched as his daughter helped one of the rookies with their pack.

"How's the rest of the pack taking her return? I think all of us were a little startled when we smelt her scent and then when we felt the mental link."

"Some of them are curious and the rest…well I'm not really sure. I know they won't try anything, but I can't say for certain about the pups. I can guarantee that my son will want to stake his claim on her again as soon as possible." Vivian stated as she continued to rub her forehead.

"Let's just hope he doesn't do something stupid, she isn't the weak little girl that he used to bully."

"Let's just hope."

-With Sophia-

Tightening the pack of one her rookies Sophia snarled in frustration remembering the conversation she had just moments ago with her father. He had always told her that to shift was bad, but the hypocrite goes and shifts as soon as I leave, I could see his wolf every time his eyes flashed gold and when they did I knew that he no longer rejected the wolf inside, something he told me to do ever since I was little girl, but what got me was the last sentence. Everyone thought and still thinks that I never acknowledged the pack, but I knew I was part of the pack, just not in the way that I should have been. I denied being in the pack furiously, not for the reasons they think, I didn't want to be controlled. I didn't want to be chained to this place. I loved the pack, but I loved my freedom even more.

"Captain Keller?" Startled I looked up to see the rookies staring at me in concern, blushing lightly I realized that they probably had been trying to get my attention for some while, but I was so busy focused on my thoughts I didn't even notice them. Coughing slightly I looked up to the one who spoke.

"What is it rookie?"

"Everyone is ready to go Captain." Nodding my head I secured the last strap on the pack and stood up.

"Alright everyone, grab your pack and form two squads, I will be choosing the squad leaders who I think would be the best, I will give them orders and they will execute them and you shall listen to them, you will go to them for something and they will come to me to tell me what it is. They shall make some decisions about what you all do, but I will make most all of the decisions. You follow my directions and you all shall make it out perfect unscathed, you don't, well you're just shit out of luck then," pausing Sophia looked at the two squads of rookies, "for the next seven weeks we will sleep, eat and bath together. We will be each others friend and family member. You will create bonds with each other, bonds in which in the military are important. So, now that we got that out of the way shoulder your packs and let's move out. I want to make it to the campsite before sundown." Walking over towards her pack Sophia quickly shouldered it and turned towards her squads, nodding her head she watched as the walked past her and headed towards the entrance of the woods, following behind them Sophia quickly glanced around her, noticing how some of the townspeople continued to watch her. Rolling her eyes Sophia turned her attention back towards her squad making sure they stayed in line. Mentally going through the folders she read Sophia began to determine which two would be the best squad leaders, they would have to be able to make decisions if she wasn't there and they would have two be the two most intelligent. She had seen plenty of people in positions and they usually always ended up running those in their command into the ground, she would not have that happen here. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise, Sophia quickly scanned those around her, stiffening at the sight of those she wished to have avoided while being here, mentally growling Sophia watched as the predatory grin formed on Luke Cates face.


	4. Encounters

Scowling I turned my attention back on the rookies before me, ignoring the stares that I was receiving. Silently I prayed that he would just get the hint and walk away…but lately the fates have been out to get me and they weren't listening to me.

"Hello Sophia." Cursing lightly under my breath I turned and glared at the smug smirk that graced Lucas Cates face. "It's been a while."

"Yes, well as I told my father…not long enough," I snarled out, "what do you want Cates?"

"I simply wanted to say hello."

"Yes, well you have said your hello, now why don't you be a good little puppy and go back to where you came from." I growled out lightly shivering at the flash of gold that graced his eyes.

"Remember your place Sophia." Luke stated as he leaned towards Sophia making sure she heard him loud and clear. Scowling Sophia shoved Luke away from her.

"I know my place puppy and it's not under your rule or your jurisdiction, remember that puppy." I seethed as I turned on my heel and continued to follow my squad, inwardly cursing Lucas Cates, Wolf Lake and this mission. Watching Sophia storm away Luke grinned and turned towards his buddies, his pack.

"She's no longer the weak girl she once was." Sean stated as he continued to watch Sophia, locking his gaze onto Luke Sean shook his head. "You are going to have a hard time making her submit."

"She'll submit…in time." Luke replied.

"She's still a half-breed Luke, a half-breed that hasn't even flipped." Presley sneered, only to gasp in shock and pain as Luke wrapped his hand around her neck.

"You will keep your mouth shut Presley. Regardless if she has not flipped she is my mate, she has been my mate since we were kids and you will best remember that Presley." Luke growled his golden eyes flashing in promise, releasing her Luke watched as Presley collapsed onto the ground gasping for air, glancing back up at Sean Luke motioned for him to follow as he walked back towards his car.

"What will you do now that she is back?" Sean questioned opening the passenger door, pausing Luke glanced over at Sean.

"Claim her as I should have done when my wolf first demanded it."

"Captain Keller we've reached the forest trail." Coming out of my thoughts of my father and of Luke I leisurely walked to the front and continued down the trail motioning for the rookies to follow.

"We'll reach our destination in approximately three hours and that's not including the breaks we will be taking. Between every hour we will be taking a fifteen to twenty minute break, which should give you plenty of time to do what you need to do." I announced as I kept my eyes forward ignoring the tingling sensations that racked through my body.

"Captain Keller?" Cocking my head to the side I looked at the rookie who spoke motioning for her to continue. "Are there wild animals out here?"

"Define 'wild animals' rookie?" I questioned as I looked back towards the front my eyes scanning the trail before us.

"I mean bears, wild wolves…those kinds of things Captain." Wouldn't she be surprised at how close she nailed that on the head…wild wolves indeed, the only wild wolves that were out here were back in town probably wondering about her sudden return.

"I believe that there are wild wolves out here, but nothing to worry about. If something were to happen I am sure the sheriff and the rest of the department will be out here to handle it." 'If they aren't the ones out here watching us,' I mentally added.

-3 ½ Hrs. Later-

"Alright I want Jackson, Ackerman, Mathews, Duran and Flippin from Squad One to start clearing out the campsite of any fallen trees or anything else. From Squad Two I want Franklin, Howard, Grant, and Gamble to head over to the river and refill all the canteens. I want the rest of you too help each other unpack and start setting up your tents…welcome to your new home rookies." I shouted out closing my clipboard. Listening to some of them groan I couldn't help but chuckle remembering when I was once a rookie like them, shaking my head, still chuckling, I placed my pack down and walked towards the river my mind once again wandering towards the conversation with my father. I had been cold and cruel to him and the old part of me winced, but the other part of me, the new me, curled in satisfaction, stating that he deserved it. Since the day my mother had been murdered he drilled in to me that to shift was a bad thing, that to shift was a disgusting thing, but yet there he sat, his wolf so close to the surface and in that moment of seeing his eyes I knew that he had broke his own vow and had shifted. What he had denied for more then sixteen years, he no longer denied it anymore, I was no longer there for him to hold his vow, I was no longer there for him to control the wolf and in all honesty I couldn't blame him for succumbing to it. But I wanted, no I needed a reason to hold on to my rage and hatred, I needed that to keep my resolve to stay strong and to not submit to Luke or the rest of the pack. Sighing again I squatted down by the river and reached my hands in, splashing my face with the ice cold water, awakening my senses. Standing up I turned to watch as the rookies went about doing as they were ordered, rubbing my neck I slowly languidly walked back to them, my mind now clear and my senses more alert. Walking towards my pack I bent down and grabbed the straps, quickly hefting it over my shoulder and walking towards a gap between two of the rookies half assembled tents. Placing the pack down I quickly began to set up my tent, aware of the eyes watching as I worked. Finishing I dusted my hands off and turned to the stunned rookies, their eyes looking at me owlishly in shock. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Go and finish setting up?"

"YES MA'AM." Plopping down in front of my tent I observed as the rookies continued with setting up, making a mental note to find out who was who.

"I see you have come back."

"Hello to you too Sherman, I'm only here for seven weeks nothing permanent. So, wipe that smile off your face and tell me why you are?" Glancing over at Sherman's crouched form I scowled lightly noticing his still ever present; I know something you don't know smile. "Sherman?"

"I merely came by to say hello to Wolf Lake's favorite resident, Sophia." Rolling my eyes I snorted.

"Right and I am the bloody queen of England. Let's just get down to the point and skip all of your cryptic messages." I pointed out. Pausing Sherman turned to look at Sophia, noticing how much she resembled her late mother and how much she acted like her father, when he was young.

"Why did you come back Sophia? The day you left I told you to leave and never come back."

"Trust me more then anything I do not want to be here but it's not like I really had a chose in the matter Sherman," I replied looking back towards the rookies, "so how badly does me being here affect anything?"

"Everything…" Groaning I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Explain it to me." Looking up at the fading sun Sherman sighed and shook his head, hoping that what he was about to tell her she really considered.

"They aren't going to let you leave here, the moment you stepped foot into the town, the moment when every wolf smelt and felt your presence they claimed you." Startled Sophia whirled around and stared at Sherman, his face long and drawn, there was no twinkle in his eyes and no laughter on his face.

"You can't be serious? But how, I haven't even shifted, I'm not one of them Sherman." Looking down at Sophia Sherman gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter to them Sophia. They only thing that matter is that a pack member is back, a pack member that has alluded capture for more then eight years. They are going to do whatever it takes to keep you here, especially Luke." Snarling Sophia wrenched herself away.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this, when you left he sent out calls to every other wolf pack in the U.S. to find you and to bring you back," standing up Sophia looked down at Sherman, her eyes cold, sighing Sherman stood up and stared at Sophia, "you can puff yourself up all you want, you can try to act indifferent and cold, you may deny it all you want but regardless of what you do you are still pack and they will do whatever, and I mean whatever, in order to keep you here." Sherman stated turning and walking back into the forest, Sophia's cold gaze watching him.

"We shall see about that."


	5. Cliff's and Truth's

Propelling down the cliff I glanced up and watched as Squad One slowly began their decent, Squad Two already waiting at the bottom of the cliff, sighing I began to climb back up to one of the rookies who had managed to once again tangle his rope. Reaching him I huffed in frustration and began to untangle him.

"Damn it Mathews this is the third time I have had to come untangle you," I snapped as I got the last rope unwound from his leg, straightening the ropes back out I grabbed him by his collar and jerked him close, "Now, you listen here you little weasel, when I tell you how to do something I expect you to do it, no one else has had any complications except you, you do this one more time and I am going to leave your ass hanging and let the vultures get you." Shoving him away I continued climbing to the top of the cliff, reaching it I grabbed the rope and hefted myself up and over, sighing I shook my head and stood up stretching my arms and muscles. Looking over the ledge I watched as the group finally touched the bottom, making sure that they were no longer connected to their harnesses I began to unhook their pikes and straps tossing them over the cliff, where the rookies quickly gathered them up and began putting them away for further use. Scanning the area I made sure that nothing was left behind, nodding in satisfaction I unhooked my pikes and straps and quickly put it away, slinging my pack on I unsheathed my knives and slammed one in to the edge of the cliff. "This is going be fun." I mumbled swinging myself over the edge my hand firmly wrapped around the handle, my other knife embedded beside me.

-5 minutes later-

Grumbling under my breath I wrenched my knife out of the rock and sheathed it, turning around to find myself on the receiving end of stares of disbelief.

"If you all trained hard enough and worked at things you could do the same damn thing…we're going to rest here for about thirty minutes so, drink some water, eat something and rest a while, we still have a couple more miles to go before we reach our destination and I want to get there before midnight." Dropping my pack against the cliff side I rubbed my shoulders relieving some of the tension, sighing I sat down and leaned against my pack. Opening my canteen I casually took a sip not wanting to guzzle it down and make myself sick.

"Captain Keller?" Looking up I lowered my canteen and motioned for Lewis to take a seat. "Where exactly are we going? I mean we've already set camp up, so what's the point of continuing?" Lewis questioned staring at her Captain.

"About ten miles more from here there is a cavern which holds some of the most rarest and unique plants and herbs ever, I was ordered to train you all to be the best of the best and in my own way I am. I am going to be teaching you all the medical properties of plants and other organisms that will help you when in the field or in your daily life," I answered taking another sip of my canteen, "to be in the military one must be able to be physically and mentally fit and that I was I am doing. I am building you stamina and building your knowledge, this is why we are out here this is why we are still going, this is my mission." Looking at her Lewis nodded her head and pushed her self up.

"Thank you Captain." Watching her walk back to her group I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting my body relax and clearing my mind.

'_Welcome back young one.' Scowling at the woman I huffed and crossed my arms. Smiling at Sophia's obvious annoyance the Ancient elegantly sat down and patted the spot beside her, ignoring her gesture Sophia sat across from her scowling even more at the Ancients giggle._

'_What were you trying to tell me last time before I left? What did you mean that you could finally reach me?' Sophia questioned._

'_Straight to the point I see. The reason being young pup is that your wolf, your "other", is finally surfacing.' Sputtering in surprise Sophia gapped at the Ancient, before bursting into laughter._

'_That's funny, but you have one problem…I'm too old to flip and even if I did flip it would kill me.' Sophia chuckled out, staring at her in silence the Ancient shook her head and moved towards Sophia cupping her face in her hands instantly silencing Sophia's chuckles._

'_Regardless if you do not believe me you will eventually change and when that time comes all that you have built will cease to exist.' Jerking away Sophia quickly stood and snarled._

'_I will never allow that to happen even if I do change.' Standing the Ancient shook her head._

'_I am sorry Sophia.'_

"Captain Keller?" Cracking her eye open Sophia stared up at Lewis.

"Have everybody load up and get ready to move out." Sophia answered hoarsely grasping her canteen from her side and taking a sip of it to clear her throat out, standing up and stretching Sophia could feel her joints popping. Strapping her canteen to her side Sophia pulled out a granola bar and unwrapped it taking a bite of it, reaching down Sophia grasped the straps of her pack and slid it on her back, her granola bar clenched between her teeth. Buckling her straps Sophia walked over towards her group and motioned for them to start walking, finishing her granola bar. Following them Sophia momentarily paused as she found herself staring into golden eyes.

--Hello readers and reviewers I know this is a short chapter but being that I am a full time student at college I have been behind on a lot of things so I momentarily pausing both of my stories. My friend Mikoto has been and will be posting some more of the chapters for "Shattered Heart" that I have already completed. I have 6 more chapters for "Hidden Soldier" but I have lost the jump drive so I am going to have to redo them, thankfully "Shattered Heart" was on a separate file ON my computer. Thank you for your time and your reviews and if anybody has some suggestions on something I should change or add feel free to message me and though I do not like flames they are more then welcomed for as a writer they help me improve and give me more passion to write and prove people wrong. Thank you and Ja Mata Misawo.-- 


	6. Author's Note

To all my beloved readers and reviewers, it saddens me to say that I shall not be posting any new chapters for any of my stories, due to the fact that my laptop was stolen and because I was an idiot and didn't back anything up on my external hard drive everything was lost to me. So at the moment I am saving up money to buy a new laptop so that I can continue my writing. So please be patient and I promise you that I shall update as soon as I possibly can. Ja Mata Misawo


End file.
